The Voids in My Heart
by TheRedFalls
Summary: When a "new student" comes to Hogwarts in her 6th year, love and jealousy strikes between the Gryffindor friends and some Slytherins. But the new student can’t help it. What happens when things go too far, and Voldemort shows up to take away this new st


Disclaimer: I do not own places people or things from Harry Potter so and so, you get the picture. (Oh but I do own Maya and her parents)  
  
Ok peeps I know you don't like OC because they ruin story lines but just read trust me its like an extra bad goy or girl (not saying Mayas bad). Just read.  
  
When a new student comes to Hogwarts in her 6th year, love and jealousy strikes between the Gryffindor friends and some Slytherins. But the new student can't help it. What happens when things go too far, and Voldemort shows up to take away this new student.  
  
~~**  
  
Chapter 1: New Faces, Old Humor  
  
Maya's black hair slipped across her face, solemnly while she walked passed the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. Maya had moved from Spain, becoming a new student at Hogwarts. She had transferred for her 6th year to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, from her old school Claddingfer Academy. She had tons of friends, but never a real boyfriend, though she was one of the prettiest girls at school. Maya's parents worked in the Spanish Ministry of Magic department for The Removal of Dangerous Creatures, so she always had a knack for a good adventure. But being in a lot of trouble right now with the uprising of Voldemort, her parents couldn't come past the barrier with her. They had to rush back to work as soon as possible.  
  
Looking up at the clock she noticed that she was pretty much early. So she sat up against the hard brick wall and began to sing to herself, and comb her hair with her fingers.  
  
"How far, how far must the white corals go,  
And how long must the roses be,  
For love is nothing but a down fall from here  
And heart ache is all I can see."  
  
She sang to her self, quietly listening for the incoming horn being blown from the train. About 10 minutes later she could hear the train coming. Maya looked up cheerfully, to see the train coming into view.  
  
"Ah its here," she said standing up looking at the rouge surroundings of the train. Maya was getting used to trying to speak English. But it was still difficult, because she still had her accent. Maya lazily brushed dust of her skirt, and took her cat out of the cage.  
  
"See Blossom, look at the pretty train," Maya said in a coed voice, to the cherry brown cat.  
  
Looking around she noticed more people were coming through the barrier. The train stopped in front of her and the doors swung open. "How lovely," Maya smiled. She fitted her cat into her book bag, and walked towards the train with her luggage.  
  
Maya tried hard to lift her luggage up onto the train but was too weak.  
  
"Here can I help?" asked a redheaded boy.  
  
"Sure, gracias." Maya smiled thankful for help. Together they picked it up and loaded it onto to train. "Thank you so much." She said bowing a little to him.  
  
"No problem." The boy looked at her in a confused daze. "You don't go to our school do you? I mean you can't be a first year can you?" he said with curiosity.  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Maya Lily Venus, and I'm a transfer student from Spain." Maya said shaking his hand. "I'm here for my 6th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly; I'm also a 6th year. You want to come hang with my friends and me? Or are you looking for someone?" He asked looking behind her.  
  
"No I'm not looking for anyone, sure I would love to hang with you and you're friends." She smiled at him warmly; he went a little pink in the face. But he turned and walked onto the train. They went past several compartments filled with laughter, until they stopped at the 3rd to last one. Ron gave her a comforting smile then opened the compartment door.  
  
Two people sat in the room one boy and a girl. The boy was tall and handsome. He had black messy hair and a look of triumph on his face. The girl had tangled brown hair and was reading from a red and black book. She didn't look up once until Ron said something, than she smiled.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Maya Venus, she's a transfer student from Spain." He turned to Maya. "And this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hello" said all three of them in unison.  
  
"Hey Ron, come here..." Hermione said with a sweet smile. Ron went over to her kissed her cheek then sat down. She whispered something into his ear, and he turned beet red.  
  
"You can come sit next to me Maya." Harry said informally. Maya walked over to him placing her hair on her shoulders so it wont get stuck behind her, then she sat. Maya didn't make eye contact with him until he said something. Harry was looking at Ron and Hermione snuggling then down to her.  
  
"I wish they wouldn't do that in front of me." He whispered and laughed nervously.  
  
"Hmmm, I agree." Maya looked up at Harry then to her book bag that seemed to be purring. Opening it up, she took out the meowing kitty. "This is Blossom my cat," she put Blossom on her lap.  
  
"She's beautiful... Just like her owner." Harry looked down at Maya. Just then the door busted open. In came a dark boy followed by a girl with short black hair and another boy with freckles.  
  
"Dean!" She yelled at him. The train started moving. "You bloody git!" She punched his arm.  
  
The freckled boy was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What happened, Seamus?" asked Ron to the laughing boy.  
  
"Me-and-Dean." He was trying to stop laughing. "Lifted-up-Pavarti- skirt, in front of Malfoy!" Seamus burst out laughing again, this time so did everyone else accept Pavarti, Hermione, and Maya.  
  
Pavarti punched Seamus. "YOU WERE IN ON IT!" she raved. Hermione looked at them disapprovingly, and then went back to her book, while Maya looked at them amused.  
  
Pavarti turned around to see Maya. "Hello, sorry about that. I'm Pavarti Patil."  
  
"I'm Maya Venus, transfer student from Spain" she said for like the 3rd time now, she didn't mind though.  
  
Pavarti was going to say something but the other two boys cut her off.  
  
"I'm Seamus Finnigan." He smirked at her devilishly.  
  
"Hola Senorita Venus, Soy Dean Thomas." He kissed her cheek; she didn't care because that was the custom greeting by friends in Spain.  
  
"Hola Dean." Maya smiled at him. All of the guys had devilish looks in there eyes towards her, while the other two girls looked at Maya jealously.  
  
"Is it possible that this train has any dressing room's it would be most lovely if I could change into my robe as to the fact I'm not exactly wearing the most appropriate of clothing." Maya asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll take you-  
  
"No that's ok Hermione I'll take her as to the fact you seem busy," Dean took Maya's hand and helped her up to Blossoms dislike (she had to jump on Harry to save her self from falling).  
  
"Oh, no you don't, and I risk Maya becoming pregnant at a young age!" She rolled her eyes to Dean's protest and Pavarti's amusement. "Dean sit down and shut up! Come on Maya I'll show you where you can change. Are you coming Pavarti?" Hermione took Maya's hand and led her out of the compartment as Pavarti trotted along behind them sticking her tongue out at the boys as she closed the door.  
  
"This is going to be a long year," muttered Harry looking out the window.  
  
~~** A/N: Ok yay first chappie down about 20 more left lol. As some one has already pleasantly told me yes Maya Venus is a bit of a "Mary Sue" but if you keep reading you'll see why. Some of the characters may seem OOC but to bad because that's how I dreamt them (got a prob. if so you can write me a nice little note and then press F4 because I couldn't give a -@*$&#). Well then if that's all; no flames and R/R please. Ok bai then.  
  
--* Avalon 


End file.
